The Only One
by Oirarana
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is not a very open person, is not a very sociable person. However there is one person for whom he allows himself to be weak. Only one. AU shonen-ai Naru/Sasu Oneshot.


Alright, I have no idea where this came from, I was just taking a break from chapter two of my Bleach fic when this decided it wanted to be written.

This is set within an alternate universe that I have established for the fic 'Devestating Deceptions' that I have sitting on a backburner, so some things won't exactly make sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, in any way, shape, or form

**Warnings:** AU, Oneshot, shonen-ai, WAFF-ish, Naru/Sasu

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto trailed his fingers lazily across the hard stomach of the boy lying on a branch just below his.

Uchiha Sasuke mumbled something incoherent, his eyes never opening as he swiped at the other's questing hand, the pure laziness of the action ensuring that his hand didn't find its target.

Naruto watched as sunlight played across the Uchiha's face, not enough to cause him to scrunch his eyes up, but enough to make him want to sleep in its warmth. Naruto knew he was perhaps the only one who could claim to have seen the other slumber so peacefully, so unguardedly.

Of course, he was also likely to be the only one who could convince Sasuke to wear such loose casual clothing too.

Taking advantage of said loose clothing, Naruto pulled up Sasuke's black shirt, baring his stomach to the young blond's scrutiny. Running his fingers along well defined stomach muscles, Naruto was shocked as the dark haired boy wiggled around, trying to avoid his touch.

"Teme, are you…ticklish?" Naruto asked deviously.

"Hn" Sasuke replied stoically, his eyes opening to glare at Naruto.

Normally, one glance of those deep black eyes was enough to derail any train of thought Naruto had at that time, after all he was the only one that Sasuke trusted enough to deactivate his Sharingan, but this time, the thought of tickling the usually stoic ninja was too good to pass up.

Leaping down onto the branch below him, Naruto ran his hands rapidly up and down the other boy's sides, his fingers wiggling spastically as he tickled Sasuke mercilessly.

"Naruto! What the hell?" Sasuke choked out, the sheer shock of the sensation causing him to lose his balance, taking Naruto with him as they fell to the grass below.

Sasuke lay there, winded, as Naruto sat up on top of him, a wide grin plastered across his face.

Sasuke glared, he was furious, not only was the stupid blond crushing him, but he was smiling about it as if it was the greatest thing he had ever achieved.

Naruto wasn't even slightly concerned about the death glare being sent his way. When Sasuke glared at him with Sharingan activated, that was when the raven haired teen was really angry. Red eyes were no, black eyes were go.

"What the hell is so fu…" Sasuke's tirade was cut short as he felt a kiss placed at his neck, followed by a line of kisses up his jawbone ending with a soft and gentle kiss, so disgustingly sweet that it made Sasuke want to melt, and he normally hated that feeling. But with Naruto around, it was ok.

When they finally broke for air, both of them panting, Sasuke looked up into the beautiful green leaves above his head and asked, "What is with you today?"

"Nothing," the other responded, flopping gracelessly beside him, "It's just a beautiful day today, isn't Sasuke?"

Closing his eyes as the blond shinobi wrapped his arms around his torso; Sasuke couldn't help but let out a content, "Hn" in agreement.

Naruto's goofy grin turned into a genuine smile of happiness as Sasuke tucked his head into the blond's shoulder, allowing himself to be held gently. Naruto was the only person Sasuke would allow himself to be weak around, the only one who was allowed to comfort and protect him.

And as the two drifted off to sleep under the shade of a large tree, Naruto thought himself to be the luckiest person in the world. He was the only one for Sasuke in many ways, but the most important one in his mind…

…he was the only one that Sasuke would allow himself to love.

* * *

Normally I wouldn't post something this short, but it wanted to be written, and it wanted to end where it did...stupid demanding story.

Anyway, let me know what you think, after all, its my first fluffy attempt. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could drop me a review, even if it's just to say you don't think Naruto should be seme, I'll be glad to give you my reasons for it.

Thanks for reading


End file.
